Dogether
Dogether is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a magical being created by a forbidden spell. Origins from Dungeons & Dragons. ]] Dogether has his origins based on the Dungeons & Dragons' creature, the Beholder. A beholder is an aberration comprising a floating spheroid body with a large fanged mouth, a single central eye on the front and many flexible eyestalks on the top with deadly magical powers. Different breeds of beholders have different magic abilities. A beholder's eyes each possess a different magical ability; the main eye projects an anti-magical cone and the other eyes use different spell-like abilities (disintegrate objects, transmute flesh to stone, cause sleep, slow the motion of objects or beings, charm animals, charm humans, cause death, induce fear, levitate objects, and inflict serious wounds). The Beholder is among the most classic of all Dungeons & Dragons monsters, appearing in every edition of the game since 1975. Description A strange eyeball monster created from a forbidden spell. Dogether mainly attacks through the use of different kinds of magic, either Fire or Earth based, or even by shooting lasers (probably Wind based). Even though his spells are powerful, he takes time to cast them, leaving himself open to attack in the meantime. Appearances ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Dogether is the boss of Stage 3'. He attacks by flying and teleporting around the room, and by summoning three different rune-based spells: *A barrage of descending and bouncing flames. *A three-way green laser shot. *Summoning and surrounding himself with a shield of rocks. When defeated, Dogether uses his last remaining energy to make a whole circle around the room while chanting one final spell, then he attempts to drop over the player in a final struggle to inflict damage. In the ''Dracula X Chronicles remake, Dogether is slower to cast his spells and his flames do not bounce as much. The arena also has an extra third platform that the player can stand on. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Dogether summons himself and attacks in much the same way as he did in ''Rondo of Blood, but now takes more time before casting spells and doesn't cause damage during his death animation. He also has a different, less-human voice. This time around he's much easier to beat, as the player usually has more room to maneuver and he's specially weak against Holy, sometimes dying in a single hit from a Holy-based weapon if the player is strong enough. He drops the Monocle and the Stone Circle spell, which can prove to be extremely useful in the battle against Abaddon in the Nest of Evil. Item Data Gallery Screenshots Dogether psp.PNG|'Dogether' from The Dracula X Chronicles DxC Musical Notes Subweapon.png|Maria using the Book of Music on Dogether, from The Dracula X Chronicles Animations Trivia from the Bastard!! manga. ]] *Dogether is named after Suzuki Dogezaemon, from the Bastard!! manga. Originally, the monster in the manga was a beholder, but after complaints from the Japanese division of TSR, the company responsible for Dungeons & Dragons, the manga's supervisor, Mr. Suzuki, profusely apologized and the creature was re-designed to have comical arms and legs, and it was also given a name change. The Japanese word dogeza means "apologizing on hands and knees" and also is a pun on the word "gaze". *Dogether appears to call Sanskrit runes when casting spells. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Eyes Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Tabletop role-playing game Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses